5 years
by XAngelofDarkness19X
Summary: Natsu and Gajeel become S-Class mages. The started going on S-Class missions. Leaving two female mages alone. When Natsu and Gajeel both went on 5 year long mission. What do they find when the come back? What do dragon mates have to do with it? And why are Lucy and Levy at Sabertooth.
1. Chapter 1

Summery

Natsu and Gajeel become S-Class mages. The started going on S-Class missions. Leaving two female mages alone. When Natsu and Gajeel both went on 5 year long mission. What do they find when the come back? What do dragon mates have to do with it? And why are Lucy and Levy at Sabertooth.

I don't own Fairytail

Chapter 1 Where are they?

Natsu's POV 5 years ago

It was 6 months after Rivet-Face and Popsicle and I passed the S-Class exams. I was at the guild talking to Lucy. I have liked...no loved her since I found her in Hargeon. I have tried many times to ask her to be my mate, but I chicken out. Once I asked her to come to the park alone with me. (A/N: This is the time Mira and Cana told Lucy that Natsu was going to confess) She came and looked to beautiful. I chickened out and lied. She slapped me for no reason. I was scared she didn't share my feelings.

"Hey, Lucy do you want to go on a mission?" I asked Lucy. I wanted to be alone to confess to her.

"Sure. That sounds fun." Said Lucy. "I will go get the rest of Team Natsu." Lucy said.

When I was about to tell her something, Master Makarov yelled out "Natsu and Gajeel, please come to my office. NOW!"

"Hold on Lucy. Be right back." I said. I walked to masters office. Gajeel followed behind me. We knocked.

We heard "Come in." Makarov said. We walked in and sat in the chairs. It was a tense atmosphere. Then Makarov spoke up. "Boys I want you to go on a mission to take down a dangerous dark guild." He paused. Then spoke again. "The mission is supposed to take 5 years." At that both Natsu and Gajeel became silent. Makarov seeing their faces sighed. "You two are the most qualified." Makarov said. Then Gajeel spoke. "I will go." Natsu looked shocked. I sighed. "I will too."

Makarov smiled. This was a mix of sadness and happiness. "Ok, you leave in Tomorrow. I will fill you in later." Makarov said. "You may go." Natsu and gajeel stood up and walked out. When Natsu came down the stairs Lucy ran up to him. "What happened? What did Master need?" Lucy bombarded him with questions. "Gramps wants us to go on a 5 year mission." At that the whole guild went quiet. "What!?" Yelled the whole guild. Lucy became very quiet and still. It felt like she was like that forever. "When do you leave?" Lucy said silently. "Tomorrow." I said. "Both me and Gajeel will be going." I added. With that she ran out of the guild. Not long after Levy left too. That was the last we saw them.

Present Time Lucy POV

I am sitting at the guild with levy. Levy and I met Sting and Rogue on a mission. We got to know each other. 3 months after we met I started dating Rogue. Levy dated sting. Sting became the guild master after he attacked the last master when her attacked Lector. Sting found Lector 1 mounth after we met. We dated for 2 years and then Rogue proposed to me. Levy and Sting got engaged 1 month later. After that we left fairytail and joined Sabertooth. We both got married a year later. Rogue and I have been married since then. I will be an aunt soon. Levy is 8 months pregnant with twins. Both girls. They haven't chose baby names and I are trying for a baby.

I will sometimes think about fairytail and visit. When I dated Rogue, he trained me. He was so supportive. I became an S-Class Mage and so did levy. She trained with Sting. I don't have to depend on my spirits so much. I got the last celestial keys. She got them when Yukino Aguria's keys when she died on a mission and request Lucy take them. Lucy carried a katana. One like Rogues, but has a black and red blade. (A.N Like souls scythe blade in Soul Eater.) I no longer wears revealing clothes like before. She wears a black skirt and black tank top with red lace on top. Levy usally wheres her yellow/orange headband and yellow/orange dress. With with white halter top straps. But because she is pregnant she wears Blue jean shorts and a yellow tank top.

Rogue, Sting, Levy, and I have a team. "Hey, Levy have you got all of the baby stuff yet?" I asked. "Yes, Sting and I finished the nursery. Everything is ready. We just have to wait for them to be born." Levy said. She had a big smile on her face. We started talking baby things.

Then Sting and Rogue come and sit next to us. Rogue next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Luce." Rogue whispers in my ear.

"Hey, handsome." I say back. Sting next to Levy.

"What are you two talking about?" Sting asked. He had his arm around Levy.

"Baby stuff." I said. Smiling about the fact that I will be an aunt.

"Hey, blondie. Rogue and I want to go on a mission. I want you to stay with levy." Sting said.

"DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE AND YOUR BLOND TOO!" I yelled. "Lucy Kick" I yelled as my leg came up and kicked him into a wall and he fell unconscious.

"Lu-chan did you have to him him so hard?" Levy asked walking over to her unconscious husband. Suddenly Lector and Frosch come out of nowhere and Lector cries because Sting was beat and Fector is laughing and rolling on the ground.

Then the doors burst open. There are two figures standing there. "Give us back out girls!" a voice boomed throughout the guild. The dust settles. There standing in the doorway are Natsu and Gajeel. By this Sting woke up and had his arm around levy. The same as Rogue. Natsu and Gajeel looked mad. We were in big trouble.

This is my first fanfic. Please review. Spell check please. Should I continue or terminate? What should I name the kids? Thank you for reading. See you next time.

~XAngelofDarkness19X


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own fairytail

Chapter 2 Trouble No ones POV

Gajeel and Natsu looked very mad. They looked beyond mad. "Give back Lucy and Lecy!" Yelled Natsu as he bursted into flames. They both had dragon scales on their faces and arms. "Hey, jerk get away from Levy!" Gajeel yelled as he ran after Sting with a metal arm. Sting jumped up and dogged. At the same time he picked up Levy and put her aside so she and their daughters would be safe.

Sting them ran at Gajeel with his covered in white light. Gajeel dodged. When he was distracted Sting did a breath attack "Holy Dragon roar".

At the same time Natsu was attacking Rouge. Natsu had his hands on fire. He ran to punch Rouge, but Rouge doged. Then he did a breath attack. "Shadow Dragon Roar." It hit Natsu right in the face. After a while Rogue and Sting knocked out Natsu and Gajeel. They tied them up so that when they wake up they won't attack.

"Why are they here?" Asked Rogue. "I don't know, but my question is why they were so mad." Said Levy. As she was talking Natsu and Gajeel wake-up. "Hey! Let us go and give back Lucy and Levy!" Natsu said.

"Why would we give you our mates? That would be crazy, right. Pinky." Said Sting mockingly.

"WHAT!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled.

"You heard Sting we are their mates. Do we have a problem?" Lucy said with a murderess aura around her. Rogue laughed at his wife's antics. "And furthermore your little show awhile ago was stressful and Levy doesn't need more stress. It is bad for the girls." Lucy continued. Pointing at levy and her large belly.

"W...WHAT! Levy you swallowed a planet!" Gajeel yelled.

"LEVY CHOP!" (A.N LOL Soul Eater 'Maka Chop') Yelled Levy as she pulled a book out of nowhere and hit Gajeel. "Natsu and Gajeel why are you here?" Asked Rogue a little angry that these two tried to take back his and Stings mates.

"Ah..well we...

Please review. Spell check please. Should I continue or terminate? Follow and favortie. What should I name the girls? Thank you for reading. See you next time. Sorry its short. Will up date soon.

~XAngelofDarkness19X


End file.
